This invention relates to a holder, with handle, for liquid packaging containers, notably drinks cartons of the kind wherein the closure device of the package comprises folding flaps which are detachably applied to the carton walls, with a supporting part designed for application to the rear wall of the container and being provided with the handle, and with a further supporting part designed for application to a further container wall, both said supporting parts being mutually connected and forming the constituent parts of the holder body.
Holders for liquid packaging containers of the kind specified are known in various forms. Normally these holders match the shape of the container and are designed to support and hold the containers by means of lateral walls and a base, or bottom wall. In one existing arrangement the holder is further provided with a lid comprising a pouring spout which automatically penetrates into the container when the lid is closed and thus creates a pouring orifice.
This last mentioned arrangement, whilst at first glance appearing to be an ideal solution, has, however, the disadvantage of raising problems in regard to hygiene.